Unexpected Family
by Morganel
Summary: After being kidnapped and getting a free hair cut and dye job, Teresa Lisbon feels drawn to a girl in a very similar situation to her own childhood. At the same time, Patrick Jane is torn between his present love, and past life line. OCs are mine, JISBON!
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't believe that Jane had been right. That Julian Birch had been a psycho who kidnapped women as surrogates for his dead fiancée, petite short haired brunettes, with blue eyes. The fiancée's name had been Sarah, and that's what he'd called her, when he had finished making Teresa Lisbon, Sarah Adler, her long dark locks cut into a short do, and dyed a lighter brown, and the final touch was the blue contacts and Sarah's green dress. He hadn't gotten far enough as to rape or kill her, Jane figured it all out before Birch could even make her cook his favourite meal.

She hated to admit it but she liked the short hair, long it was only slightly the wavy-curly locks she'd had as a teen, but short the waves and curls were all there, not to mention the dye job, for some unfathomable reason, the lighter brown was only slightly off from the natural colour she always dyed dark. She knew she should hate it, but she just didn't.

Two cases had gone by, and to her surprise Jane was being good. He hadn't bothered her or taunted, victim's family, or suspects, he had just asked questions, and made very accurate observations. The last case was the one that had gotten to her; it wasn't Red John, but something much closer to home. A fourteen year old girl named Robyn Bailey with three younger brothers, their mother was killed in a car accident when she was twelve, and their father drank himself into unconsciousness, only after going after the boys in a drunken rage, one brother, Timothy, was in the hospital with a broken arm and some cracked ribs. Robyn had some bruises on her face as well as her arms and upper torso, the father was arrested for the beatings and for murdering a man in one of his drunken rages.

_Exactly like what happened to me, Robyn even looks like me, long brown hair smartly kept up in tight French Braids, petite, hazel eyes, and freckles that she tries to hide. Just like me..._ She thought. They were lucky to find an aunt and uncle happy to take the kids. She replayed the farewell in her head:

. Back.:.

"Agent Lisbon?" Robyn had strayed away from her aunt, uncle and brothers, and stood in front of Lisbon.

"Hey Robyn, what do you think of your aunt and uncle?" She asked, remembering how she had personally made sure they were good people,

"I like them, Natasha said I can have my own room, and that the two oldest get a room to themselves. I'm worried though..." she trailed off glancing back at her little brother though the glass window,

"What's worrying you?" Lisbon offered Robyn a seat next to her on a bench and she sat down,

"I, well _I_ know the Natasha and Will won't hurt us, but, I find myself, tensing up, or flinching whenever they want to, put a comforting hand on my shoulder, or give me a hug, and I don't want to do that, I know I just met them but I know I can trust them but I keep tensing up, and I see the boys do it too..." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, Lisbon slowly put her hand on Robyn's, she didn't flinch, she just turned her hand over and held it,

"It'll pass, you're body is reacting to what it thinks is a blow, and you know it's not, but that's what the body does, it's an instinct, like blinking, there's a loud noise and your eyes will automatically shut, like protection. You can't train your eyes not to do it, but you after you've been with them for a while you won't flinch." Lisbon squeezed her hand; she saw understanding and some confusion in Robyn's eyes,

"How do you know what it'll be like?" She asked, not defensively but cautiously,

"Robyn, I know you might think, how on earth could anyone know how I feel. But I can tell you, I honestly know. What you've gone through I went through it too. Exactly." She confided, Robyn listened then wrapped her arms around Lisbon in a hug. Lisbon hugged her back for a moment,

"My mum died too, my dad drank, I have three little brothers, and I took care of them, your Timmy, is my Tommy, strange huh?" Lisbon smiled, at Robyn's expression of surprise,

"Did, Tommy come to sleep in your bed with you?" She asked and Lisbon nodded,

"That's really weird...but it's comforting, too..." Robyn smiled, Lisbon, reached into her bag, and pulled out a card, she wrote something on it and passed it to Robyn, she read it,

"If you ever need anything, call or e-mail me, okay?" Robyn nodded,

"?" Robyn couldn't help giggling, Lisbon laughed too,

"My nick name was Reces-Peices when I was little, and one of my brothers was sure that nobody would hack me if I had an unlucky number in my e-mail address." Lisbon explained, laughing along with Robyn,

"I like it, I've always been Red-Robyn to my brothers," she said, glancing back to her brother's room,

"Go on, he needs you," Lisbon, put a comforting hand on Robyn's arm, to her surprise Robyn hugged her again,

"Thank you, agent Li-"

"Call me Teresa," she said,

"Thank you, Teresa," Robyn said and waved when she got to the door of her brother's room.

. Flashback.:.

Why did it always happen to the people who didn't deserve it? Why had the truck driver made sure his cargo had been secure? Why did Robyn and her brothers have to be in a foster home waiting for a foster home that would take all four of them? Why did there have to be another trauma, for them?

Lisbon sat head in hands on her sofa, after reading the heart wrenching e-mail Robyn had sent her about the accident, and her aunt and uncle's death, and the orphanage she and her brother's were stuck in before they could be placed in a foster home, hopefully for the four of them, but most likely separately. They didn't deserve to have this happen, and now she was remembering the times when her dad had gone after her and her brothers...She hadn't realized she'd been crying until she felt his hand on her back, and start to slowly rub up and down, a comfort...

~~

He knew the case had come close to home for her, an alcoholic, and abusive father, mother dead, and three little brothers to take care of. She was seeing herself in the girl, Robyn, seeing her life, and her little brother, Thomas, in the injured boy Timothy, and feeling the anger towards their father just like she did for her own father. And now with their aunt and uncle dead, they would get separated. He knew she was upset, she had been in her office for over an hour now, and he'd been watching her for twenty minutes, she was crying. And it wasn't just about the girl and her brothers. Her tears were most likely the built up flood gate she'd made since Julian Birch kidnapped her. He needed to comfort her, he wanted to make her feel better, the beautiful Saint Teresa was broken and he wanted to see her smile. The guilt of what he wanted to do weighed on his shoulders, he was torn. Isabelle was his wife, Lily was his daughter, and they were his family...how many years had it been? He couldn't remember. But he knew one thing; he hadn't wanted to be with another woman since the night his Angel and Water-Lily were taken so brutally away from him. He walked into Lisbon's office quietly, and sat down on the couch next to her, he gently rubbed her back soothingly, _just like when Lily was sad..._ he'd surprised her, he knew but she seemed comforted none the less.

"What's the matter?" he asked after a few minutes, she sniffed and wiped her eyes,

"She didn't deserve this, she'd barely gotten to know them, and they were taken away from her like that, and now they're going to be separated, it's not fair..." she wiped her eyes again, and Jane didn't stop rubbing her back,

"Is that all?" he asked, tracing random patterns around her back, she looked down,

"You can tell me..." he said, she shuddered,

"Birch." She said quietly, and Jane leaned forward,

"What about him?" He asked, she met his gaze,

"I wish I didn't like the short hair." She said, and he absentmindedly brought his hand up into her soft short locks, running his hand through it,

_That shouldn't feel so good..._She thought as he ran his hand through her hair,

"Your hair looks beautiful, the lighter colour makes your eyes brighter..." he let the sentence trail off, when she shivered, and let his hand fall back to her back,

"Thanks," she said still looking at him, _is he hypnotizing me? I...I don't think so..._

_My calming technique is working...she's calmer now...that's good..._He was glad she wasn't as stressed but she was still upset.

"Why have you been so well behaved?" She asked, her gaze drifting to his lips, they weren't far away from hers...

"I didn't want to upset you after...Birch..." he said, anger in his voice when he said the name, _he'd_ scared her.

"Oh," she said, his lips moving were, mesmerising, yes..._mesmerizing...What? What am I doing I can't think about his, I can't do that to him. _Her thoughts were interrupted though, when gently those mesmerizing lips touched hers. She wasn't thinking when she kissed him back, when she wrapped one arm around his neck and held onto the curls at the back of his neck, when he moved closer to her. The barely audible moan that escaped her mouth was enough to break her from the wonderfulness of the kiss. She pulled away, not looking at him,

"Sorry," she muttered, tucking a non-existing piece of hair behind her ear, he felt guilty, like he was cheating, but at the same time he wanted nothing else but to be the one to make Teresa smile again. He reached over and put two fingers under her chin, and made her look at him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes,

"I'm not, not at all." He said quietly, and leaned forward again, she turned her face away from his lips, and got a gentle kiss on her cheek,

"I can't do that to you," she whispered, _what are you talking about yes, yes, yes, and yes! Bring it on sexy curls! _His lips stayed on her cheek,

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth, _tempting..._

"Your wife..." he silenced her with another kiss,

"I can't go back in time..." he whispered against her lips, and this time she let him kiss her, let him draw her in.

_What does that mean-He's such a good kisser..._The line, or more preferably the wall she'd set up, was crumbling, with the spell he had her under, the rules she'd made for herself, all forgotten. His hands were gentle, running through the soft curls at the base of her neck, and pulling her closer. He skimmed his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He pulled her onto his lap; she went willingly, her hands pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders, then possessively going back into his hair as he shrugged it the rest of the way off. She thought for a moment if kissing was all he was good at..._That is where this looks like it's going, but...I really don't mind..._

"Teresa," he said it softly, his forehead pressed against hers, she exhaled sharply, sighing,

"Yes," she managed, massaging his head with her fingers,

"Would you like to go on?" he said leaning back to see her face, she nodded,

"If you want to, yes..." She said her hands sliding to his collar and then down to his vest, slowly slipping the buttons through their holes, she had gotten three done when her stuck two fingers under her chin and made her look at him,

"_If_ is a _ridiculous _word," he said before he pressed his lips to hers once again, she blindly got the rest of the buttons undone and went immediately to his shirt. Their dancing lips didn't part once as they each removed clothing; shoes, shirt, socks...Jane ran his hands up her sides pulling her shirt along the way, and she raised her arms for him and another article was quickly discarded.

"Patrick, should we really be doing this, here?" she asked as his hands snaked behind her back and unclasped her bra, it too fell to the floor, her question forgotten as bare skin met with bare skin,

"You're so tiny..." he remarked, as she straddled his lap, her cheeks burned, and his hands roamed. Her hands found the front of his belt, she moaned into his lips when he cupped her right breast, and pulled her impossibly closer, he changed their position, and she was on her back against the couch, and his pants were quickly discarded and forgotten. He was on top of her leaning on his elbow so as not to put his full weight on her, and his eyes roamed over her body. She felt suddenly shy, and tried to hide by pressing herself to him,

"My dear, you're beautiful, you don't need to hide," he said and began to press kisses to her neck. Collar bone. Breasts. Stomach. He reached her pants and pulled them off her hips slowly, she whined in protest at the leisurely pace, and squirmed as his fingers danced over her skin giving her little tingles of pleasure.

"My, my, kitten, so impatient..." he had discarded of her pants and panties, and his gaze fell over her petite body,

"You hide your freckles," he said, a smile on his face her cheeks reddened,

"And, Kitten, you hide several beauty marks, under your clothes," he mused and kissed his way back up her body, kissing her marks, then pausing ,

"These two are my favourites," he mumbled placing a kiss slightly above her right breast and then to her neck, she shuddered,

"You like them?" she asked, pulling him back up to her, he kissed her lips,

"Definitely," and he kissed her again, she could help but giggle, and she pushed down his boxers with her knees and feet with skill, he pressed to her, bare skin on bare skin, and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips when he brought himself to her entrance, teasing her. She could feel herself aflame in the pit of her stomach and it needed to be quenched,

"Take me, please, Patrick take me," she said, on the verge of breaking. He obliged entering her tight shaft, she whimpered with pleasure, and captured his lips as he started an even rhythm, swallowing her moans. With every thrust the coil in the pit of her stomach tightened, she let out a strangled moan when one of his hands snaked between them pressing his thumb to her little bundle of nerves, and making tiny circles around it, she arched into him and her strangled moan was cut off into a pleasured cry,

"You're out of practice, kitten," he said breathlessly,

"I could say the same fo-" her orgasm took her by surprise and she bit down on his shoulder, to muffle her cry of pure pleasure. He groaned into her neck at the wonderful feeling of her clenching around him, but he wanted her to come at least twice before him, and he knew he'd only be capable of two. He kept going faster,

"Gawd! Never mind," she gasped, enjoying every second of him inside her, _he's brilliant!_ He captured her lips in a frenzy of passion, and only minutes after her first, she came again, her walls clenching around him, she moaned his name and he came seconds after, spilling his seed inside her. Only two people had been capable of milking him dry, and they were practically opposites; tall, blonde, straight pixie cut hair, with the chocolatiest brown eyes ever: Isabelle. Small, brunette, wavy-curly short hair, with the most soul capturing green eyes on the planet: Teresa. There was one similarity, the freckles; Isabelle had freckles all over, from head to toe, and highly visible, Teresa has freckles over her nose and cheeks, and from there on all over her upper torso, but she covers them up. Both beautiful, both holding a third of his heart captive. But the last third, tiny, strawberry blonde nobody knows where it came from, ocean blue eyes; Lily, the little bundle of joy that had completed his life, six happy years, then none, his little Water-Lily held onto that last spot in his heart.

He peppered kisses to her face, as he fell to her side, both of them catching their breath. She turned to him and placed a kiss on his mouth, before she moved over and let him lie on his back. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes. Jane reached up and grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covered them both, she exhaled with a contented soft moan, and pressed her lips to his chest,

"Patrick?" It seemed all too natural to use his first name; he began to rub her back,

"Yes..." The guilt he had pushed so far into the back of his mind was flooding back, in waves of pain, pain from that night, the argument he wished he could take back, the good night kiss he wished he could have given, the three words he could have said twice, for the two most special people in his life; "I love you Isabelle," and "I love you Water-Lily," he would have said...But that was the past and the past couldn't be redone, but still the guilt flooded, he wanted to run to get away before any further damage could be done. He felt unfaithful, but to whom he was torn, he hadn't cared for anyone as much as he did Teresa since that horrid night, but he'd felt whole with Isabelle. He knew; he felt like he was betraying the one who had filled the cup and made it spill. Lily. He felt like he was betraying Lily, the one thing most special to him, and the bigger reason he wanted to watch Red John die slowly, Isabelle was his love but, Lily was his life, the hate and rage he felt when she was gone, was purely primitive. It felt horrible, he had wanted, needed Teresa, and she him, but the guilt ate at him. That instinct to flee was still there.

"Please don't leave. I know that's a lot to ask, but please be there when I wake up, promise me..." Her last conscious wish, before she fell asleep. Torn, torn between a present love and a lost life line.

"I promise." _Sorry Lily._


	2. Chapter 2

Regardless of the guilt he slept. And when he woke up, he was greeted by the warmth of his bed mate, _couch mate..._ he thought as his eyes lingered on her for a few moments before he gently untangled himself from her embrace, he heard her sigh at the loss of warmth as he donned his clothes, and placed a kiss to her forehead before he slipped out of her office. The guilt was back, he felt like he was betraying his little girl, because he'd made her a promise once that he could never love anyone but her and Momma. His heart hurt, as he made tea for himself and coffee for Teresa..._Kitten, she's like a kitten..._ he silently dwelled on that pet name as the coffee brewed, he took a sip of tea, and smiled, Both Teresa and Isabelle had wondered why he never drank coffee. He looked at the clock on the microwave, 5:07am; he'd been away from her for twenty minutes, he hoped very much so that she didn't wake up before he got back. His hope was diminished when an angry cry and a crash came from Teresa's office, _when did I start calling her that in my head?_ He didn't have time to dwell on that thought, he poured a mug of coffee for her, added the two milks, and three sugars and took off for her office.

* * *

There was something missing and she could tell before she was even conscious of it. She reached out for the body that was supposed to be there, she came up with air. She opened her eyes, and her heart fell. She thought he would stay,

_It's just like me to expect him to be here, _she thought sitting up and hitting the couch, a sob escaped her lips and she suddenly felt heat creep into her cheeks, the tears fell freely,

_Stupid, moron! He couldn't stay, he's married! He feels unfaithful! Stupid pathetic moron!_ She screamed at herself, and got up and paced hugging the blanket around herself; she grabbed a little potted plant and threw it against the floor, and with a cry of frustration sat down on the couch and started to sob.

_Just like me to be sensitive after something like this, and to think I actually care about him._ She thought, lying down with her back to the door, she didn't hear it open behind her sobs,

"Teresa!"

* * *

He felt even worse now, he'd made her upset, and he hated that. He put the mugs on her desk and rushed over to her. She choked back a sob and melted into the embrace he wrapped her in,

"Don't cry, I'm so sorry," he said into her hair,

"You're, I thought you, you stayed?" She stammered, grabbing a handful of his curly blond hair, and just breathed,

"Yes, I'm so sorry, I was getting tea and coffee," he said pulling away and pointing to the desk,

"Oh," she said, reaching out and, taking his hand,

"I thought,"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"You didn't do anythi-" He pressed his lips to hers before she could finish,

"_Daddy! Daddy what are you doing!" _it was as if she was there, as if she was crying and scared. He kept his lips on hers a moment longer,

"_Daddy..."_ Lily was crying, it was as if she was really crying for him, he broke the kiss. Torn, it hurt.

"You should get dressed, people will be coming in soon, and I'll take you home okay?" She nodded, and he pressed a kiss to her temple. She closed her eyes,

"Thank you," she said, and started to pick up her clothes from the office floor,

"For what, Kitten?" He asked as he folded the blanket and threw it over the side of the couch, then lay down,

"For staying," She said pulling her shirt over her head; _did he just call me 'Kitten'?_ Her cheeks flushed red,

"I wouldn't do that to you," he said watching her face as she pulled on her pants.

"Well, thanks anyway," she said and sat down at his feet,

_I need to kiss her. One more time._ He thought as he sat up and moved closer to her, he ran his hand through her hair, her eyes were still red rimmed from crying, he leaned close to her,

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I loved being with you, and I wish there wasn't something just as strong keeping me from you," he pressed his lips to hers, and immediately the frightened cry of his daughter echoed in his head, he parted his lips, deepening the kiss, and as much as it pained him to hear Lily's cries, he needed to feel Teresa once more before it was unbearable. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and secured her hands in his head of curls, feeling the urgency of his lips on hers. He'd cupped her face, and like a blow, Lily's cries became louder. He broke the kiss. He let out a silent sob; the loss was like lemon juice poured on an open wound. So raw, burning.

"Can't you tell me-" she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

* * *

His lips on her were like a goodbye, _an end without a beginning?_ Surrender to forces unknown. The kiss wasn't like any other; like a car, it was driven by passion, fuelled by fear, and the brakes were loss, _of what? Who? _They radiated into the kiss and she felt them, and when it ended she wanted so badly to understand. To understand the words he'd whispered to her before he'd kissed her, _for the last time? _She saw the silent sob that escaped him, and replayed the words in her head, "_I can't even begin to tell you how much I _loved_ being with _you_, and I wish there wasn't something _just as strong_ keeping _me _from _you," She had a sinking feeling that she knew, but she couldn't just let him feel this way. She hadn't been with a man for many years, and even then it hadn't been, the breaking of a flood gate of passion, or the feeling of belonging she'd felt with the mischievous blue eyed, curly haired consultant.

"Can't you tell me-" She cursed her luck when the shrill ringing of her phone cut her off.

"Sorry!" She said and rushed over to her desk,

"Lisbon," she answered,

"Teresa! Thank gawd!" Robyn exclaimed on the other line,

"Robyn? What's wrong?" She looked up at Patrick with worry,

"They say –the people at the center– that I can't go to the funeral!" She said, and huffed out a frustrated sigh,

"Did they say why?" she asked, taking out a note pad,

"That they didn't make exceptions for anyone, even "special cases", they took the stuff I had and said I could have it when I got placed in a home, including my wallet, so I can't even take a bus!" By the exasperation in Robyn's voice, she was convinced,

"What can I do?" She asked, glancing at Patrick who had silent slid her coffee to her,

"I, I don't know! Talk them into letting me take a bus? I don't know!" Robyn was crying now and the entire situation reminded her of the day of her mother's funeral.

.Flash back.:.

Teresa counted her changed again, _sixty-seven, seventy-seven, a dollar! Twenty-five, fifty, and aha! Two dollars more will give me enough to get me there and back,_ the twelve year old grinned in pride at the money she'd saved up for five months now. Hidden away from any thieving fingers, was seventy five dollars, _and I'm only set back a week's worth of chores, and then only three more weeks, until I'll have enough for the school supplies I want! _She sighed, remembering the reason for the minor setback, _mum's dead..._ She'd cried her fair share and now she felt she had to be strong, the boys were too young to understand, understand that mommy wasn't coming home. She wasn't going to see her daughter go to seventh grade, wouldn't see her in her school jumper. _Brave, I gotta be brave. _She thought, and picked up her small bag, _now to go talk to Madeline._

* * *

"You may not leave here!"

"But it's my mum's funeral!" She cried, stomping her foot, the childcare worker wouldn't hear it,

"You're father is out cold, and until he wakes up you can't go anywhere, you hear me?"

"I _have _to go! I wrote a speech and I don't need to be driven I have money for a bus fare!" Teresa insisted, holding up her little change purse.

The small twelve year old wad dressed in a navy blue blouse, and a black and gray, navy blue, and black plaid jumper, she had gray tights, had shiny Mary-Jane's on her feet, and her hair done in two tight French braids, her freckles stood out against the frustrated flush of her cheeks, and her prettyeyes burned with a defiant passion.

"You and you brothers are my responsibility I can't let you go gallivanting off on your own," this was said to end the conversation but little Teresa pushed on,

"It's not gallivanting – and I know how to spell that– I'd be taking the two thirty, 76 bus, to the cemetery, I would be there for no more than an hour then I'd be on the four o'clock 88 back here and be back well before dinner!" She exclaimed, little rivers cascading down her freckled cheeks

"No, and this is the last I'll hear of it, go change you don't want to get that dress dirty," it was an order, and Teresa could only think on one other thing, she dropped her head and walked glumly back toward her room. As soon as she knew Madeline wasn't looking she stepped through the entrance door and out of the house. She took off down the road toward the bus stop, _thirteen minutes,_ that's all it'll take before the bus gets here.

She waited, no one followed her. Thirteen minutes passed and she hopped onto the bus, proudly putting in, one dollar and seventy five cents into the slot and receiving a ticket, she sat down at the window and waited.

Finally her stop. She stepped off the bus and walked up the street toward the cemetery, _ten minutes until they burry her. _She thought and walked a little faster.

"Hey little missy, where do you think you're going?" The guard at the front gate asked her,

"Going to my mum's funeral," she answered coldly, not stopping,

"Hey you can't go in there, how do I know you're not gonna tag the graves? Or disturb the mourners? What's in that bag?" The guard stepped closer to her, it unnerved her,

"I told you. I'm going to my mum's funeral, and I am not planning on tagging anything, I have a raincoat and my speech in my bag, and I would gladly appreciate if you would stop asking me absurd questions." She said forcefully, the guard frowned,

"Shouldn't a little thing like you have your momma with you? What's your name?" He asked stepping even closer; he was in her personal space, he was making her angry, she had three minutes to get to her mother's grave site,

"I told you! My mum is dead! I am twelve years old, and my name is Teresa Lisbon-Anderson!" she exclaimed,

"You need to be taught some manners Teresa," he snarled and grabbed her arm pulling her up against his body,

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, thrashing about, she turned her around, one hand covering her mouth the other on her leg pulling her into the guard house. His arm shifted and she bit down hard on his hand, he wrenched it away with a loud curse stepping away from her, she turned around and kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch and ran into the cemetery,

"Teresa!" It was Madeline, she kept running, slipping and sliding on the wet grass. She paused long enough to see the funeral at the bottom of the hill, and took off as fast as she could. As she neared the bottom the grass became slipperier and when she tried to stop, she skidded, all the way to the hole in the ground, with a shriek she tumbled into the muddy hole, to the astonishment of all the guests. She stood up, and spit put the mud she'd gotten in her mouth, and took a step, only to slip again. She burst into tears, as she sat at the bottom of her mother's grave,

"Teresa!" Madeline exclaimed looking into the grave. Little Teresa was covered head to toe in mud, her tears making trails on her mud covered cheeks. Someone helped her out of the hole, and gave her a towel; her face was solemn as Madeline half dragged her to the car; she sat with her arms crossed over her chest as they drove.

"The boys are already home, we talked to your dad he was just under a lot of stress and he's fine now, your stuff is in the back, I'm taking you home." That was the last thing Madeline the childcare worker said to her.

* * *

"Stupid brat! Why the hell did you go the damn cemetery, you probably scared the shit out of the grieving people, you stupid idiot!" As soon as Madeline left her father started raging at her –thus the beginning of his alcoholism, and of the beginning of the end of his life, the start of her life, of taking care of her brothers, and of following all the rules and even making her own– the slap she received was a shock, and he picked up the beer on the coffee table and took a swig,

"Go clean up!" He shouted, and stumbled back to his chair,

"It wasn't just some random person's funeral, it was mum's grave that I fell in, at mum's funeral, that you missed, and that I missed, and that the boys missed because you were out cold on your chair, mourning with several dozen beers, and the rest of the damn fucking wine cabinet!" She hollered and ran into the bathroom.

..Present:.

A tear slipped down her cheek at the memory, and she felt Patrick's hand on her shoulder, she didn't know when he'd walked around the desk, but she didn't care, she took his hand in hers,

"I'll take you." She said, not wanting to let her go through it alone, she'd already seen her mother leave, and it was hard enough she had to go through it again, to have an escape right in front of you, then have it cut off.

"Really!" Robyn sounded sceptical, but astonished,

"Yes, what time is it at?" She asked clicking her pen,

"One thirty, Regional Cemetery," Robyn replied, and she wrote it down, then looked at her desk clock, 5:37am,

"And where are you?" Teresa asked,

"Harvard Orphanage and Child Center, Crescent Street, you can't miss it, the place looks like a school," Robyn said, relieve and surprised by the way things were going.

"Just one thing. Why're you up so early?" Teresa asked,

"So one hears me, and I can't sleep. I could ask the same of you?" Robyn replied,

"I had to, work late, never got home," she said thinking on her feet,

"Be ready by twelve, I'll pick you up." She added,

"Okay," Robyn replied and hung up. Teresa jumped into action and grabbed her coat, she felt the pull of Patrick's hand and looked at him,

"I need to get to my place to shower and change, I'm taking Robyn her aunt and uncle's funeral, so if you don't let go I will shoot you, and I don't want to do that. So either let go, or come. Now." She said in Lisbon mode. He nodded and opened the office door for her.

* * *

"I didn't get the time to get to know my aunt and uncle. But I knew the moment I met them that they were good people, I haven't had the best time in the last two years, but when I met them I knew that they wouldn't hurt me or my brothers, and that they genuinely wanted us the live with them. I just want them to rest in peace, and know that their kindness was a blessing to me, and I won't ever forget it. I also want to thank Agent Teresa Lisbon, for taking me here today, if she hadn't been so kind I wouldn't have been able to say this for my aunt and uncle." Robyn walked forward and dropped and two white roses into the graves dug side my side. She was dressed in a navy blue dress with a gray long sleeved shoulder cover, her tights were black and her flats were a blue, gray and black plaid, her hair was done in a tight French braid that hung down her back. She looked into the graves and stepped beside Teresa and Patrick for the next person to say something,

"Your speech was lovely," Jane whispered near her ear,

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

The small crowd of people spoke quietly after the caskets were lowered into the ground. Robyn had walked off a distance and watched the people mingling from the top of the hill, Teresa and Mr. Jane stood at the edge, speaking quietly to each other. Robyn felt a fondness for Teresa Lisbon, someone who had such a similar life, like herself, but older. Robyn could tell the two had a thing for each other, and it made her happy. She didn't notice the man come up to her until he spoke.

"My, my, such a sad thing death," he said, much closer than she was comfortable with, she looked up with a started,

"Yes it is," she said regarding the man curiously,

"My gawd, you're the spitting image of a little thing I fancied some years ago." He stepped closer to her, she looked at him her expression dead pan.

"Teresa I think her name was, hyphenated last name Lisbon-Anderson, that's what it was," He said to whom she didn't know, but she connected the dots instantly, _Teresa Lisbon-Anderson?_

"You were a friend of the family?" She guessed, _he's much too old to have _fancied_ her she's in her early thirties, this guy is at least in his late forties, early fifties. _

"She was the prettiest girl I'd ever set eyes on, right next to you that is, you look just like her," he stepped closer again, and this time she took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I really should be going," she said and started to back away, he grabbed her arm,

"What's the rush, sweetheart, we're just chatting," he pulled her closer to him, and she tried to get her arm free,

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed , as his hand made its way to her side sliding down,

"I said; LET GO!" she kicked him in the crotch and he hunched over in pain, letting her go, she raced down the hill as fast as she could go, but the grass was slick with dew, and she fell head over heels into a pile of dirt.

"Robyn!" Teresa and Patrick ran over, she got up but just slipped again, landing on her back side,

"Teresa! The man up there he, he said he knows you, he tried to grab me!" She gasped as Patrick helped her up. She looked over at a man stumbling down the hill,

"Hey there, you should teach this girl some manners not to go kicking people in the crotch with no reason!" he hollered , stumbling over to where they all stood,

"Well lookie here, I'd know that face if I were half blind, Teresa Lisbon-An-" he was interrupted when Teresa's fist connected to his nose,

"Disgusting son of a bitch," she said and handcuffed him,

"You're under arrest, for harassment and attempted sexual assault," she spat at him. There were three empty graves not a few yards ahead of them and Patrick chose that time to take a little walk, Teresa pulled out her phone, out of nowhere the man pushed her down and took off. He was a little disoriented and ran just close enough that Patrick casually stuck out his foot from behind a tree. The man landed face first in a grave full of mud.

"Disgusting." Patrick said as Teresa ran over, phone to her ear,

"Yeah, Cho get a car sent to Regional Cemetery, have VanPelt do a background check on, hold on," She looked into the grave,

"What's your name?" she asked the man in the grave,

"Serge Pent," he grumbled,

"Serge Pent," she repeated to Cho, and then hung up.

"Hey! I heard what happened is everything okay?" A man in a blue polo ran up, he glanced in the hole,

"Oh dear," he said,

"You are?" Patrick stepped up,

"Charles McCloud, I'm head care taker, why is Serge in a grave?" he asked, motioning at the grave,

"CBI, you know him?" Teresa stepped in,

"Yeah, I've known him since I started working here, he used to work at an older place, Windsor Cemetery, you know it?" Teresa nodded, and was pleased when she heard the first police siren.

"Hey boss," Rygsby nodded, and looked around, Cho too nodded at Lisbon,

"Where's Pent?" Cho asked, and she pointed into the grave, the two men peered over. All of a sudden they started laughing, Patrick started in too, and before long they were all laughing,

"Get him out of there and bring him in for holding, I want to see what VanPelt finds on him," she said and turned to Robyn who had been silent since Pent fell in the hole,

"Come on Robyn," she said, Rygsby frowned,

"Where're you going boss?" he asked,

"I'm taking Robyn to my place to get her cleaned up and then I'm bringing her back to the Center," she said without turning around,

"Jane?" She called and he walked up to them patting Robyn on the shoulder.

"That was...interesting," Robyn said, attempting to brush some dirt off her dress,

"I'd say so," Patrick said cheerfully, the two stared at him with raised brows, and then Teresa smiled,

"I'd say so too, it was really weird," Teresa said,

"How did he know you?" Robyn asked, as they walked to the car, Teresa hesitated,

"Well, to be honest, pretty much the same thing happened to me when I was trying to get to my mum's funeral...Only I ended up in the bottom of a muddy grave." She said attempting to shut the door that had been opened,

"That, that sucks," Robyn said and they reached the car,

"Very much so." She agreed, Patrick took off his jacket,

"Here," he handed Robyn the jacket and she put it on, and then stepped into the car,

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up." Teresa said,

"Sounds good to me," Robyn said enthusiastically, scratching uncomfortably at her side for emphasis.


	3. SORRY

Hi every one, I wanted to tell you that I'm NOT done this fic and that I love everyone has commented. But I'm doing a challenge on JelloForever and I can't post until the challenge goes live. So posting will be delayed. I'm sorry and I love you all. If you comment you can have a little sneak peak of a future chapter. :P LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS!

Morgan/AAB97


End file.
